dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Aliel, the Quick Flasher
Aliel, the Quick Flasher is a Quantum Ravager from Zelem's Nexus. She is FAST. In fact, she is twice as fast as a fully-hasted Orion! Weapons Her basic weapon is the Light Talons. Base Stats Lore One moment, she is there, the next, she is far gone. Don't blink, you might miss her. That is what Aliel is. She is speed personified. She could circumnavigate the Nexus in mere seconds in which it would takes the fastest ships several hours. Fascinated about this, "Crogenitor" Andromeda invited her to her laboratory to run some tests. First Andromeda asked how she became so fast. Aliel said that she was just born with it for some reason. After running additional tests, she found out how Aliel was born so fast. She was affected by the cosmic rays of Wha Natko when she was still developing as an egg. And it all went downhill from there. Now, that new power will be put to the ultimate test, as Andromeda told her of very grim news: The Darkspore have returned. Now it's a fight for survival and for freedom as Aliel uses her powerful speed to run circles around hordes of Darkspore. Appearance Aliel resembles a praying mantis in anatomical structure, but has a few feminine traits in her face. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Aliel Alpha. Basic Attack: Teleporting Strike Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 0.2 seconds Cast Type: Instant Aliel teleports to the target point at light speed, and slashes at the target. She teleports back after the attack. Unique Ability: Quick Blink Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 Aliel teleports to the target point, damaging all enemies within 3 meters of her destination. Squad Ability: Quick-Clone Range: Self Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 The user begins to move so fast, that the user creates a shifted clone of himself. Both the user and the clone are immune to AoE during the duration, and the clone wears off after 20 seconds. The clone can only use the user's Basic attack. The clone counts as a Pet, and exists independently from the user. Modifiers *'Aliel's Quick-Clone: Allows clone to use Unique Ability, but increases power cost.' (Angazhar's Affix) *'Aliel's Quick-Clone: Creates two clones instead of one, but clones wear off after 15 seconds.' (Telfinne's Affix) Passive Ability: Dimension Shifting Aliel moves so fast, that she shifts herself partly into another dimension. Her Dodge Rating and Resist Rating are increased by 50%. Also, she will take 50% less damage from area effect attacks. 'Overdrive' Dodge Rating and Resist Rating are increased by 100% of their original amount. Also, become immune to area effect attacks. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Feign Death Range: Self Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 24 Aliel gains a buff that, when she takes damage, causes her to drop a fake corpse and vanish from awareness for 12 seconds. The fake corpse cannot be interacted with. Beta - Time Bubble Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: Creates a force field that causes anything that enters it to slow down in speed by 80% Gamma - Celestial Comet Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: Warps a nearby comet down to the planet's surface, causing X physical damage in a 4m radius and knocking affected enemies back. Delta - Spinning Sever Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Aliel spins rapidly, slashing all enemies that are near her. These enemies also have their speed crippled to 10% their speed. Gallery CRE_Aliel, The Quick Flasher-0e56efb0_ful.png|Aliel Alpha CRE_Aliel, The Quick Flasher-0e56efb1_ful.png|Aliel Beta CRE_Aliel, The Quick Flasher-0e56efb2_ful.png|Aliel Gamma CRE_Aliel, The Quick Flasher-0e56efb3_ful.png|Aliel Delta Trivia *Alilel bears a resemblance to the Eclectic Striker, a type of enemy. *Alilel's hands are the weapons that modify her stats, so normal hands cannot be used on her, freeing up an additional Attack slot for her. Category:Heroes Category:Ravagers Category:Quantum Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Darkspore Category:End Heroes